


Wish Upon A Star

by L56895



Series: 31 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, christmas prompt meme, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: Ash teases Misty while stargazing
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: 31 Days of Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of my ‘Christmas’ series and today’s prompt was ‘wish upon a star’.

“But don’t you see?”

Ash pointed up at the sky and watched as she looked in that direction and frowned. She had been quiet for some time and his voice broke the silence like a stone breaks the surface of water; once he spoke the clearing seemed to liven up and he became aware of the sounds of rustling and chirping in the trees surrounding them. Eventually, Misty turned her head to look at him.

“What?” her voice was partly irritated, partly curious. He could indulge the curiosity, or prod at her annoyance. He chose the latter with a grin.

“Never mind, you missed it.”

He rolled over and shuffled on his knees towards where Misty was laying in the grass. Looming over her, he grinned while she pouted up at him. Finally she sighed, conceded and gave him a small smile.

“What? What was it?”

“A shooting star!” He flopped back on his back and propped himself up with his hands folded behind his head. “I can’t believe you missed it!”

“A shooting star,” she said quietly, her voice wistful, “You’re meant to make a wish when you see one.”

Something in her voice made the briefest of dents in his eternal optimism and he leant in closer, brought his lips to her ear.

“Tell you what, you can have mine.”


End file.
